More Than a Cure
by MajesticFluff
Summary: Twenty years after the zombie infection started the world is in chaos with barely any order left. A young pink haired girl is immune to the disease and is labeled as the cure by a group that goes by the name of 'Akatsuki'. Kakashi and Anko are given the task to smuggle the young teen to a camp where they can create a vaccine using her. However, Kakashi cannot manage to let her go.


**So I really hope I don't screw this up… **

**I am officially writing a "The Last of Us" Naruto AU. **

**Some things will be different from the game same goes for the show. **

**So onwards dearest readers! **

**Warnings: Not many for now, lots of death? Violence, so much violence. Warnings will come as needed. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto nor any characters belonging to it, as I also do not own The Last Of Us nor any of its characters either. **

* * *

Prologue_  
_

"_Happy birthday, Kakashi," Rin says softly, her arms outstretched towards her silver haired friend; a smile so brilliant gracing her lips, it could light up the entire room._

"_Thank you, Rin," Kakashi offers the brunette a crooked smile before slowly unwrapping the box now in his hands. He raises an eyebrow at the contents of the gift. _

"_What exactly does an ten year old need with a watch?" He questions critically. _

"_To tell time, of course" She crosses her arms and glares half-heartedly at him._

_Kakashi lets out a small sigh before setting the box down, watch in hand; holding out his wrist he gently places the watch in her delicate fingers._

"_Will you help me put it on?" If Rin didn't know better, she'd say Kakashi was blushing; his head turned to the left to avoid eye contact, right arm stretched out to her stiffly. _

_Laughing quietly to herself she nods, setting the watch against his wrist and fastening it so it hugs his skin snuggly. _

"_Really Rin, where'd you even get the money to buy this thing?" Kakashi questions with a huff as he leans back against the couch. _

"_That's for me to know and for you to never figure out" She smiles, a girlish giggle escaping her lips. _

_Kakashi's gaze softens as he observes her delicate features. Silently, he traces over her face with his dark eyes. An unknowing smile crosses his lips as he takes in her beauty; her soft brown hair that lies softly against her pale, smooth skin. The strange purple stickers that she insists she must wear on each cheek. Her honey-brown eyes that light up whenever she smiles. _

_Looking away, Kakashi fiddles with the watch on his wrist. At the sound of her attempting to stifle a yawn Kakashi jabs her gently in the shoulder with his pointer finger. Lightly chuckling at the glare he receives, he rolls his eyes and continues on with what he was going to say. _

"_Go home Rin, you're tired." _

_She defiantly crosses her arms, "I don't want to though." _

"_You'll see me tomorrow." _

"_Yeah, with Obito there, all you guys ever do is fight." _

_Kakashi lets out a deep sigh, running a hand through his silver locks, "You can't stay here all night; your parents would get angry." _

_Defeated, Rin lets out a disappointed "You're right." _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, promise." Kakashi says as he stands, walking her to the back sliding glass door. _

"_How about you promise not to fight with Obito tomorrow?" Rin offers with a hopeful smile. _

"_Can't promise that, Obito is too obnoxious" Kakashi leans against the door frame casually, frowning at the puppy dog eyes he gets in response. _

"_I'll try. That's all I can offer you." _

_Her eyes light up again, and Kakashi decides that just that alone is worth the effort of getting along with his other brunette companion. _

"_I'll see you around 10, alright?" _

"_Okay" he watches as she turns, waving over her shoulder. _

"_Goodnight Kakashi" _

"_Later, Rin" He calls back, watching her leave with soft eyes. _

* * *

_Kakashi wakes from his half-asleep state with a start, his brain slowly registering the sound of a phone ringing. He glares at the phone for a few seconds, trying to silence the device with his cold eyes. After another shrill cry from the small cordless phone, Kakashi almost growls in annoyance before picking up the phone. _

"_Hello?" His sleepy voice questions irritably into the line. _

"_Kaka….is Rin…I can't…my parents either…" The broken up sentences make Kakashi wince. _

"_Obito?"_

"_Rin isn't…I couldn't get….cops every….downtown is a…" _

"_Obito, I can't hear anything you're saying," Kakashi swings his legs around off his bed and onto the floor "talk slower." _

_The line goes silent for a few moments before the line goes dead, the obnoxious buzzing sound the phone produces causes Kakashi to flinch before tossing the phone across the room in annoyance. Standing, he makes his way down the long dark hallway towards the living room, pausing momentarily at the vacant room that used to belong to his parents before they died. Swallowing shallowly he continues his path into the living room, a cold draft catches his attention. _

"_Rin?" he calls out when he sees her standing in his living room, visibly shaking with fear, "what's wrong?" _

_She turns around quickly, tears threaten to spill as she starts to speak, "I couldn't find my parents so I called Obito, since he lives across the street, I thought that maybe my parents were visiting with his or something, I don't know. They weren't there, and either was his parents but before he could come over this man barged into my house and…and he…" she starts to cry; her cries turning into sobs. _

_Kakashi quickly makes his way towards her, holding her steady for she looked about ready to fall over. _

"_What happened? Rin, what did he do?" Kakashi feels as his pulse quickens, fear and anger rising in his chest at the idea of someone hurting Rin. _

"_He tried to… Kakashi, I think he was trying to eat me." Confusion mixes in with his fear and anger. Eat her? What does she mean, he questions silently to himself. _

"_Rin, what do you…?" His question gets cut off by Rin's widening eyes, her panic startling him as she desperately tries to shuffle backwards quickly, causing both of them to lose their balance. _

_Looking over his shoulder from his position on the floor he sees one of his old school teachers throwing himself against the slightly open sliding glass door with alarming strength and determination. Confusion quickly gets replaced with survival instinct; throwing himself over Rin to shield her from flying shards of glass from the door. He picks her up with slight difficulty and runs towards the kitchen, setting her down on the counter; he grabs a knife from the wooden kitchen ware holster and holds it out in front of his body in a defensive position. However, before he can attack or question his former teacher a gunshot rings through the air and before the silver haired boy can really process what he just heard he watches as the man in front of him falls to the tiled kitchen floor, blood pouring out of the fresh wound put into his head. _

_Kakashi's glance quickly turns to the source of the gun fire and he feels sick seeing that Obito was holding a gun, the barrel of the weapon still aimed at the now lifeless man on his kitchen floor. _

"_What the fuck Obito!" Kakashi starts before he can stop himself, "You just killed someone! What the hell is going on? Why are you…?" _

"_Shut up!" Obito interrupts him with a loud shout, causing Rin to sob harder behind Kakashi. _

"_What…what's happening?" She asks brokenly through heart-wrenching sobs. _

"_I'm not one hundred percent on what's going on, but I do know that the person I just shot wasn't really a person anymore. Whatever is going on, it's making people attack…and eat each other. People who are getting bitten by these…infect people; they're getting sick like this too. The only way I've noticed to stop them is to kill them." Obito tries to explain as best as he can, the events of the night replaying in his mind. _

"_We need to leave." Kakashi finally speaks up after a stretch of silence that seemed to go on forever, "If what you're saying is true, we need to get away from here, or we'll get sick or die too." _

"_Where to though?" Rin asks, barely above a whisper. _

"_I don't know, maybe if we get to town the cops will direct us somewhere." Obito suggests, the other two nodding silently in agreement. _

* * *

_Outside, Obito peddles Kakashi's worn out bike as fast as he can manage down the long, bumpy dirt road as Kakashi sits in the wagon attached to the back, holding Rin to his chest securely in attempt to comfort her. _

"_What's going to happen to us?" Rin asks quietly, her crying subsided for the moment as she watches trees come in and out of view from the safety of Kakashi's chest. _

"_I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I promise we'll be okay. Obito and I will protect you." _

_She shakes her head unconvinced, "How can you promise something like that in this situation?" _

_Kakashi stays silent for a few seconds before whispering his answer into her hair line, "Because, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to you, Rin." _

_When they finally make it to town, they sit on the busy, traffic blocked bridge for all of three or four minutes before military vehicles come into view. Hope rises in the three children's hearts momentarily before what seems to be a riot starts. Angry people yelling at the cops, the cops shooting people who become too violent, infect people start to pour onto the bridge. _

"_Get us out of here Obito! Go, hurry!" Kakashi screams, and in a matter of seconds Obito swings them around and rides off as fast as he can into downtown. Floods of people running, and infect people chasing them come straight towards the group. In their attempt to dodge the people and stay out of reach of the infect people, Obito barely dodges a car headed straight towards them. _

_They all collide with the ground, skidding across the pavement, their skin getting ripped up and bloodied. Bile rises up into Kakashi's throat as he catches a glimpse of Rin smacking into a nearby building. Fighting off unconsciousness, he scrambles to his feet and quickly makes his way beside Rin, Obito joining not too long after. _

_Rin attempts to stand but fails, instead falling to the ground with a yelp of pain, tears spilling down her cheeks. _

"_Where does it hurt?" Kakashi quickly questions, holding Rin up and leaning her against the building she hit. Over the sound of gun fire that Obito was setting off from right beside them, she answers as loudly as she can manage. _

"_My leg, I think it's broken." She confirms Kakashi's fears, his gut tightening with fear and concern as he watches her helplessly crying and cradling her leg. _

"_I'll carry you." He says with conviction. _

"_No, I'll only slow you down." She tries to push him away, terrified that she would be the cause of all their deaths. _

"_I'm not leaving you to die!" Kakashi loses his cool as he lets his tone rise and he picks her up, carrying her in his arms. Rin tries to hold her weight as best she can, clinging to his neck for a sense of security. _

_Running against the crowd they make their way through tunnels, alley ways and over bridges, Obito leading the way, killing any infect people who started to come after them. They head into a large red brick building that had broken windows and heavy rusted doors. _

_Once inside they slow down just a tad bit, Kakashi panting slightly from carrying Rin while sprinting and jumping non-stop. Obito leads them through the building towards the closest back exit, making sure every room is clear before allowing Kakashi and Rin to come through. _

_They reach a room marked "Employee Break Room", verifying their suspicions of the building being an old factory. The instant Obito swings the heavy metal door open, the infected ambush them. They turn to back track but notice more infect pouring through the previous room. Stuck, Obito pushes Kakashi forward into the room, past the infect and towards the exit. _

"_Go, I'll keep them distracted; you get Rin out of here… I'll catch up, I promise." _

_All Kakashi can do is nod and run out of the room against Rin's protests. _

"_We can't just leave him there Kakashi!" Rin screams, softly banging her tiny fist against Kakashi's chest, not to hurt him but more to get her point across. _

"_He'll be okay, I believe in him." Kakashi says firmly, keeping his eyes locked straight ahead towards the light shining in the woods. _

_When they reach the light a man clad in heavy police gear carrying a gun appears from behind the trees, his gun pointed towards the two children. _

"_Please, our parents are dead and we don't know what to do, we need help." Kakashi says, his grip tightening around Rin. _

"_Get back." the man orders, causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes at him._

"_Please, we aren't infect I swear, we just need help." _

"_Sir there are two children here….okay…I understand." He finishes solemnly before raising his gun, aiming at the two and firing. _

_In his attempt to dodge the bullets, Kakashi drops Rin to the ground, rolling the opposite direction. The attacker aims his gun at Kakashi's head, and despite himself, tears well in his eyes as his heart speeds up. He begs for the man to spare him and Rin. _

"_Please…" Kakashi whispers weakly. _

_It feels like he is watching the scene in slow motion; the cops' finger about to pull the trigger to end his life before a bullet flies into his skull from the left side. He drop to his knees for a split second before his body lands face first into the dirt, a pool of blood slowly forming around his head and upper body. Kakashi looks over to see Obito lowering his gun slowly, eyes locked a few feet away from Kakashi. Kakashi follows his gaze leading to Rin lying in the dirt holding her stomach, blood flowing evenly out of a fresh wound; her hands covered in her own sticky red substance. _

_She's shaking and crying, more like a whimper at this point as she stares helplessly at her own core. Kakashi and Obito rush to her; Obito stands, half watching as his friend slowly dies and half looking for more cops or infected people, biting his lip to the point of splitting his lower one unable to stop listening to Kakashi's poor attempts at comforting their shared crush. _

"_It's okay, you're okay. We'll get this fixed, I promise." He whispers, unable to offer any help further than unattainable promises and a comforting stroke of her dirt ridden brown locks. _

_Her soft panic whimpers of pain and fear slowly get quieter before completely dying down, her usually shinning eyes losing all source of life as her shaking stops and Kakashi's start. _

…


End file.
